febrero
by golin
Summary: cuando la vida te gana una batalla...encuentras una razon mas para vivir...


**FEBRERO**

**todos los personajes son propiedad de C.C. 1013 y la fox, yo no gano nada con ellos.**

**este es un pequeño oneshot...epero les guste**

Hay veces en las que siento que me he ganado el cielo, cuando ni siquiera creo en el, ¿Por qué entonces lo digo, o por que lo pienso? Que respuesta puede dar alguien como yo… sencillamente la única que me hace mantenerme vivo, el regalo más hermoso que algún ser supremo fue capaz de concederme después de ti.

Esa razón diminuta que nos une, que nos hace convertirnos en uno solo, que se formo de la nada, de la magia, de lo sobrenatural, de todo aquello en lo que yo creo.

Es una sensación demasiado fuera de este mundo, que pensé jamás tendría, es un extraño calor que me hace despertar y jurar que nadie mas puede estar mas agradecido en esta vida que yo. Un pobre sujeto que desde pequeño le fue arrancada la felicidad, el amor, la libertad, la unión de lo que algunos científicos como tu llamarían familia; pero nunca la esperanza…

Esa que siempre llevo a mi lado, como mi cruz, que pido me devuelva esa parte que me robo cuando apenas empezaba a reconocer al mundo, el cual comencé a odiar después de esto y que me convirtió en una criatura del inframundo, del insomnio eterno; insensible a cualquier otro sentimiento banal. Que después de creer y caer en lo que pensé era amor, descubrir solo mentiras; que lo real fue solo…traición y atracción.

Como poder contarte entonces todo lo que fue mi vida, si llegue a un punto en el que verdaderamente tuve existencia cuando llegaste tu; como un remolino de conocimientos, de inquietudes y escepticismo. Fue ahí cuando realmente aprendí a vivir.

Hay días en que los millones de recuerdos vividos contigo asaltan mi mente de manera tan voraz que agradezco tener esa memoria fotográfica.

Mi luz, mi guía, mi amiga, mi consejera, mi piedra de toque, la única entre 5 millones, mi mujer…mi amante; a ti te debo todo, tu no me debes nada.

Dana, gracias por compartir mis creencias, por seguirme a donde iba, por convertirme en lo que ahora soy, por convencerme de que aun hay esperanza, por quedarte conmigo, y por todo aquello que me has dado. Se que las palabras no bastan, para decirte lo agradecido que estoy contigo y con esta vida.

Pero el mayor obsequio que se me pudo conceder, esa pequeña razón por la cual lucho en esta guerra y por la que has sido punto de mis miles de bromas…

Cielos Dana, créeme, un hombre como yo no puede estar mas agradecido. Te quiero tanto, que solo puedo imaginarme llenándote de besos y caricias junto con ese precioso bultito que llevas contigo.

Me vas a hacer papa ¡tu! La pequeña espía que llego un día y me dio la mano. Como la vida puede ser tan irónica, pensando que eras el enemigo…cuan equivocado estaba.

Solo espero que sea como tu, con esos ojos de mar, ese cabello de fuego y ese tono de piel que me vuelve loco. ¿Hemos pensando en el nombre? … creo que en miles. Para mí el que tú decidas es perfecto, siempre y cuando no juegues con que le pondrás el mío ¿sabes el trauma que eso le ocasionaría? "Fox" por favor eso es una verdadera maldición.

Aun faltan unos cuantos meses para que ese pequeñito o pequeñita salga a saludar al mundo, pero ya es evidente; tu lindo vientre comienza a crecer mas. Has decidido salir a caminar como todas las tardes, desde la noticia de nuestro bebe, quieres que todo salga perfecto, como siempre; eso no cambia en ti.

Ya compraste las flores de siempre, recuerdo que una vez te dije que podíamos sacarles un buen uso si nos quedábamos solos en una isla…con tu mirada basto para que nunca lo volviera a mencionar, aun sigo sin aprenderme su nombre; ¡solo se que parecen vasos!

Estoy emocionado, por que hoy es el día en que vienes a verme para decirme los resultados de tu examen, ayer estabas nerviosa, no sabes las ganas que me dieron de poder abrazarte; se que te atemoriza el saber que no pueda ser normal, se que estará bien, ellos lo prometieron.

Has llegado…tu hermoso rostro es prácticamente indescifrable, anda amor, dime la respuesta que quiero oír. ¡Es niño! Me dices, y las lagrimas comienzan a recorrer tu rostro, es niño y se llamara William como tu padre y tu, sabes, nacerá en julio entre el 24 y 25 según me dijo mi doctora…esta bien, es normal. Estoy tan feliz por este hijo que esperamos Mulder, le hablare de ti, de nosotros…de la verdad.

Que feliz me haría el que pudieras estar con nosotros ahora, pero se que sabias de mi estado, nunca supiste husmear adecuadamente en mis cosas; leíste los análisis del embarazo tontuelo…era una sorpresa, al igual que la que me lleve yo.

Ahora tengo que irme, quede con mi madre de ir a comer, te manda saludos; esta demasiado protectora conmigo que no deja de llamarme para saber como estoy… ¡oh! Vez…si mama aquí estoy, si ya lo salude de tu parte, ok te veo en donde siempre, voy para allá, adiós.

No se que le habrás dicho, pero gracias, creo que te quiere mas que a mi. Mañana vendré a verte; ¡y son alcatraces Mulder!...Te quiero, los dos te queremos

Sobas tu linda barriguita y depositas las flores, ¡perdón! Los alcatraces sobre la lapida y te vas. Se que no mientes al decirme que volverás, por que siempre lo haces desde que estoy aquí, y te amo mas, por llevarme aun contigo…

Por compartir nuestro regalo mas preciado, ahora los dos estarán bien, nadie los molestara, están protegidos…cumplirán su palabra. Y perdón por husmear en tu ropa, quería darte un regalo, que pude ver traes contigo; te lo iba a dar pronto…ese anillo simboliza el amor que aun después de que ya no soy terrenal sigo sintiendo por ti.

Alguien una vez me dijo…las cosas viven mientras viva alguien que las recuerde,

…tenía razón…

**espero que les haya gustado, cualquier comentario es bienvenido...saludos**


End file.
